Of Ghosts and Smiles
by reader93
Summary: Fred Weasley comes back as a ghost. Fred Weasley II can see him. George is confused, and then gets a huge surprise when all is revealed. ONESHOT drabble


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR does **

"What are you doing Freddie?" asked George.

He had walked into his son's bedroom to find him standing in the middle of the room with his hands over his face. George watched as Freddie took his hands off his face and said 'boo!' and then proceeded to giggle with glee. There was a pause as the tot seemingly stared at nothing before breaking out in a fresh bout of giggles. He watched for a while as Freddie did this over and over again. Suddenly, the boy turned and looked at George and sprinted up to him. George scooped him up in his arms.

"What are you up to?" asked George if his two year old son.

The boy twisted around in his father's arms and pointed at the spot he had just been standing on. "Fred," said the boy with a smile. "Fred play."

"Yes, that's right, you were just playing. But with who?" asked George.

"Fred," said Freddie again, still pointing, but he was moving his arm slowly in one direction.

"What do you mean, Fred? Uncle Fred?" George was getting really confused.

Freddie's hand stopped moving and then he broke out into a fit of giggles again. He reached out into thin air, as though he wanted to be picked up by someone.

"Who's there?" asked George uncertainly. Freddie stuck out his tongue with as much concentration as he could muster, again to the thin air. George pulled out his wand.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, and Freddie stared at his father.

"Calm down Georgie," said a voice behind him. George spun around, pointing his wand at the thin air. "Oi! Watch it! You'll take someone's eye out like that." George nearly dropped both his wand and Freddie as, out of thin air, materialized his twin brother.

"Fred?" asked George, stunned.

"That's my name," grinned the ghostly form of Fred Weasley. George nearly fainted, but lowered himself into a nearby chair.

"How… how is this possible?" asked George faintly.

"I just decided not to… go on, as it were." He winked at George. "Remember I always promised you that if I died first I'd come back and haunt you forever? Well, here I am!" Fred would have been bouncing had it not been for the fact that he was floating several inches off the floor.

"I'm dreaming," said George. "That must be it. This is just a dream." He pinched himself hard. No, he was definitely awake.

"C'mon Georgie. It's not all that difficult to comprehend."

"Fred, it has been years since you… since the battle. Why only come back now?"

"Ah, well, I had a little trouble getting back, and then I went to the shop and played pranks on people there for a bit – "

"So the strange things that were happening for most of last year was _you_?" asked George indignantly.

"Yeah, well, a man has to have his fun, mate," said Fred, sheepishly.

"But why didn't you talk to me then?"

"I have only been visible in the last few days. I came to look for you as soon as I could stay visible for longer than five minutes. I didn't want you to think you were going crazy."

George stared at his brother for a long time, not saying anything. The tears were flowing freely but silently. Fred looked as he did the day he died, young and happy, not affected by the deaths of people he loved. George, on the other hand, had aged considerably since the battle. His eyes were no longer as bright as they used to be, his smile no longer reached his ears, and he was pale and rather drawn. Granted, Freddie had restored some vitality to him, but he always felt like he was missing his other half. Now, that half had returned, albeit in the form of a spectre.

"Fred, you don't know how happy I am to have you back," said George quietly.

"I know, Georgie. I know,' said Fred, patting his brother on the back, despite the fact his hand went straight through him.

Freddie had been watching the whole thing from where he was sitting on the floor. He suddenly stood up and climbed onto his father's lap, tucking his head under George's. George smiled. His world was complete once more.

**A/N: This just popped into my head and I wrote it down. It is rather random, I admit. Anyway, please read and review**


End file.
